dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Ekram Schrine
Ekram Shrine is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Crystal 2. The son of a politician-turned-entrepreneur, he grew up with a quiet passion for the hobbies his parents soon turned into industries. As the family business expanded, so too did Ekram's remote responsibilities. He was there at the start, when they cut the ribbon at the first Synthshrine factory. He was there during the trying times, hopping across borders to establish a foothold in a new world that did not know how to handle peace. He was there for the breakthroughs, refining his creations into a craft demonstrated across the continent. He was not there for the two people he loved most when they needed him. Some distances are not so easily mended. Ekram was fortunate to be supported through the guilt inevitably associated with loss. Time eventually brought him the grace he needed. Now more than ever, he is aware of how limited time is - and how important it is to truly live. Battle X''' '''Thaumagonel – Prepare augmentations, then enter EX Mode to fire at and incinerate opponents at impressive range. ---- As a Thaumagonel, Ekram's playstyle differs greatly in and out of EX Mode, and revolves around the charging and expending of Aura Crystal in the Atman Chamber of his heavy cannon. This mechanic appears as a sequence of three slots ( ) on the HUD; each slot is consecutively filled by Ekram's Meld ability (details in the specific move section). Once all three slots are filled, they are emptied and a bonus is awarded depending on the colors of each slot: *If the three slots were not all the same color, Ekram gains 1/15th of his maximum EX Meter. This cannot fill the EX Meter past 40%. *If the three slots were all the same color, Ekram gains 1/9th of his maximum EX Meter. In addition, a five-pointed Templetree flower Crystal of the same color appears below the slot sequence. Up to six Crystals can be stacked at once, with the most recent appearing on the left hand side. This cannot fill the EX Meter past 80%. Templetree Crystals are utilized during Ekram's EX Mode, Synchronicity. Each color corresponds to one of his EX Mode HP attacks, and the most recent Crystal created is consumed whenever Ekram executes an HP attack, with effects as follows: *If no Crystals remain, no bonus is awarded. *If the Crystal consumed does not correspond to the attack executed, Ekram regains 1/6th of his maximum EX Meter when the attack is initiated. Should the attack connect, it deals 10% more damage than usual. *If the Crystal consumed corresponds to the attack executed, Ekram regains 1/6th of his maximum EX Meter when the attack is initiated. Should the attack connect, it deals 33% more damage than normal. It also benefits from a small bonus (listed in each move section) While in EX Mode, Ekram's cannon glows with the color of the next Crystal to be consumed. If no Crystals are available, the cannon glows white. While this does telegraph to the opponent, performing a different HP attack may be necessary in certain situations, or can even be used to trick the opponent into expecting a certain attack and failing to dodge the executed one. Though it is beneficial to generate as many Templetree Crystals as possible while not in EX Mode, Ekram has access to several other moves that charge the EX Meter if entering EX Mode quickly is a priority. Similarly, Meld can be spammed with disregard for acquiring Crystals if the player simply wishes to amass a respectable amount of EX Meter right away. Overall, Ekram is a rather slow fighter that performs poorly against heavy melee pressure when not in EX Mode. While many of his attacks have the advantage of either being continuous projectiles (thus having a hitbox in front of him in addition to the target) or covering wide horizontal ranges, he has trouble adapting to swift opponents that can dodge his shots vertically. Consuming the appropriate Templetree Crystal during EX Mode does a decent job of alleviating this weakness, but requires skilled play. Though Ekram takes some time to get the guns going, he boasts above average Defense, allowing him to survive into EX Mode, where the fireworks really begin. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to Brave Attacks EX Mode Brave Attack EX Mode HP Attack EX Mode Ekram's EX Mode is Synchronicity. He gains Regen and access to the vast majority of his moveset. In addition, the R + ability Trailblaze is available, and can only be used once per duration of EX Mode. Trailblaze increases Ekram's ground movement speed for 20 seconds and converts the next Templetree Crystal into an Orange Crystal, which always grants an HP Attack's matching color bonus. Ekram's EX Burst is State of Grace. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Theme X *''World Map Theme: Vaishnava Jana To (Medieval) *''Normal Battle: Shine in the Dark *''Boss Battle: Surge of Power *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Caesura: Damien Robot'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters